1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an optical transceiver system.
2. Description of Related Art
Usually, in an optical transceiver system, plurality of optical fibers are needed for transmitting light beams from a transmitter, and for transmitting light beams back to a receiver, which makes the system complicated.
What is needed, therefore, is an optical transceiver system, which can overcome the above shortcomings.